From Great Sorrow Comes Great Pain
by WhiteBitch
Summary: This was a present. Thought I'd post it. Wrote it for a GxH fan so, obviously, it has GojyoxHakkai! There is some non-concentual intercorse in here, only because of an enemy though. Lots of angst, little death, much yaoi! R&R onegai.


AN: This is my first GojyoxHakkai fic. Hope you all like it. And, fyi, it was a christmas present to a friend. Technically christmas in July, but whatever.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
"Dammit....." Gojyo staggered to his feet, a hand pressed over the wound in his side to stop the blood. "Where the hell are you, Sanzo!?!"  
"Here....." moaned the priest, climbing down from the tree he'd been thrown into.  
"Where's Hakkai?" Goku asked, the demon boy crouching, exaused after the battle.  
"That bastard took him!!" Gojyo shouted, forgetting his wound and picking up the small demon by the collar. White-hot pain flashed through his side, making him drop Goku and double over.  
"Gojyo, what's wrong?" asked Sanzo, walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Were you injured?"  
"No duh, moron...." gasped the halfbreed. "Now, what are we going to do about Hakkai?"  
Gojyo had accepted that he was gay a while ago but chased women to keep up appearances. Sure, he had had a few guys under his 'big top' but Hakkai was the only guy he was attracked to that he didn't want to lay. To put it bluntly, Sha Gojyo was in love. And he realized it the moment that bastard demon showed up with a limp Hakkai in his arms. At that moment he had been consumed by a burning rage. Without a care for his well-being, the man lunged at the demon and took a blast in the side. He had dropped to the ground, watching the demon escape with fading vision. His friends had tried to help, only to be defeated and thrown away like a child discards a doll.  
"We have to get him back!"  
"Easier said than done you stupid monkey!" Sanzo growled, pulling a fan from Spandex Space and whapping the boy.  
"We need a mage. Right fucking now!" roared Gojyo, fuming at the capture of his love.  
"And just *who* is this mage?" sneered Sanzo. The blonde priest and the redheaded half-demon stared at each other as the same thought dawned on them.  
"Sei!"  
  
Miles away the mage-demon-girl shuddered. She gently stroked her geko, Del, and muttered to him.  
"Del, something bad is coming this way."  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
"Wake up my dear Hakkai." The man groaned and opened his eyes, confused as to why a hand was carressing his cheek.  
"Go.....jyo.....?" he mumbled, vision blurry. Hakkai called out the name of the man he loved questioningly. He had, since Her death, known he was interested in men. He also knew that his love, Gojyo, couldn't possibly love him in return. Gojyo liked women, plain and simple. ::Unless he's bi.:: mused the chi-wielding demon.  
"No, my dear. Not Gojyo. How could you insult me by confusing me with a half breed?"  
"Who are....." Hakkai trailed off as his vision cleared. Before him was a demon of fair complexion. Blue hair was tied back into a long ponytail. Steel-grey eyes flecked with black were locked on his emerald ones. A birthmark in the shape of a collar ran 'round the other demon's neck. The black trenchcoat, open down the front, rustled as it slipped to the ground. Black pants and a tight grey shirt accentuated a lean body. "Aki'en....."  
"Suprised? You souldn't be..." Hakkai's eyes snapped wide open as the blure haired demon startedto gently kiss his neck.  
"....off....." he whispered, stuned. "Get off me!!" Hakkai pushed the man away, backing against a wall. He tried to form a chi barrier-wall and gasped when he couldn't. He realized his wrists were chained, as well as his feet. "What is this? Why can't I use my chi?"  
"Did you know that there are over a hundred binding spells? And that it is but the work of a moment to find and cast one to stop a demon from using his chi?"  
"You bound my chi?"  
"I'm afraid so. you need to be defenseless for what I have in store." The man smiled maliciously. A throaty chukle escaped his lips.  
"Keep away from me."  
"Don't worry." Aki'en said, picking up his coat and exiting Hakkai's cell. "It is too soon. You need to get your strength back first."  
Hakkai barely noticed the click of the lock on his cell door. He drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. A single tear rolled down the demon's cheek, leaving a sparkling trail behind itself.  
"Please Gojyo......." he whispered hoarsely. "....help me.....please...."  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
Sanzo and Goku were worried about thier companion. Gojyo had slept little, eaten less, and not talked at all since Hakkai's capture. They had decided that after Gojyo had recovered enough they would travel to thier mage friend, Sei, and ask for help. Gojyo walked up the path to the mage's house and opened her door.  
The Sanzo-iku gawked at teh scene before them. Sei was having a tounge war with another demon. Kougaiji to be exact. Hands were roaming and clothing was half off. Sei stopped, adjusted her clothes, and turned to the guys.  
"Hi." Sei said, a grin on her face. "I know about Hakkai. Kou knows the demon who took him. Some guy named Ay-no...Oy-no...."  
"Aki'en." supplied Kougaiji. "He knew Hakkai before She died. He loved the demon then and is obsessed with him now. Who knows what will be done to Hakkai while he is in the hands of that perverted thing."  
"You do." growled Gojyo in response to Kougaiji's rhetorical question.  
"Unfortuantely, yes." the demon said, slipping his hands around Sei's waist from behind.  
"What were you two doing when we came in?" inquired Goku, ever oblivious and child-like.  
"Well, I knew I'd be leaving today so Kou and I thought we'd like to spend our last night together in a....pleasurable.....way."  
"But you didn't get to?" Goku asked, eyes full of sympathy.  
"Oh, no. We did. Well into the morning too. I was just getting ready when Mr. Sex God over there snuck up behind me claiming you guys wouldn't be here for ot least a few hours yet."  
"Sa...." Goku exclaimed, sweatdropping. Gojyo just looked out the window, hiding the pain at not having Hakkai the way Sei had Kougaiji. Even if he was their former enemy. Sanzo just stood there, formulating a way to get Hakkai back.  
"Get a room at the inn in town. It's called.....it's called Yami's Mare(1)."  
"Okay." Goku wasn't his usual happy self. "Meet us there before breakfast Sei-chan."  
"Hai." The Sanzo-iku left, Sei and Kougaiji watching them walk up the road to the town.  
"Stay." murmured the red haired demon, mouth tickling the mage's ear.  
"I can't me love, I can't." Sei turned, embracing the demon she loved with all her heart. "You know I can't."  
"But how I want you to....." Kougaiji felt the warmth of Sei's tears as they trailed down his bare chest. The girl's arms slipped under the open jacket, encercling his waist. The demon held her close. "You don't have to go yet. Goku all but said they were staying the night."  
"I know that." Kougaiji diped his head, placing a soft kiss at the base of the mage's neck. "I love you, Kougaiji. I wish you could come."  
"Tell me why I can't." the man requested, his kisses moving up the girl's neck.  
"Something will happen to you. I saw it." The tender kisses stoped.  
"Possible or Definate scrying?"  
"Definate. If you go, you will die. And I won't be able to help you."  
"And you?"  
"Nothing Definate. But possibly the same. Yet I must go. If I don't, they will never get Hakkai-san back."  
"Come back to me." The kisses resumed, Kougaiji leading his mage to the floor.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
Gojyo lay in bed, on his back, staring at the celing. It had been a week before he was able to travel. What had happened to Hakkai in that amount of time? His thoughts might have been calmed if he knew that nothing had happened to his love. But then again, knowing that might make a man think of horrors to come.  
Gojyo had refused dinner that night, making the concern of his companions grow. He still hadn't uttered one syllable since the capture of his love. His concern was placed, not with himself, but the green-eyed demon. The redhead thought of nothing but his companion. How he missed those emerald eyes, that small smile, the light-hearted jokes, even the detours off cliffs. But he was not the only one distraught over Hakkai. Hakuryu did not leave the redhead's side, only uttering the occasional 'Jeepu...'.  
How Gojyo hated Aki'en. He wanted to rip the other demon limb from limb, watching him die slowly. That bastard demon would pay dearly for taking his love. Face contorted in a silent growl, Gojyo stood and began to pace the room. He stoped and watched as the door opened, Goku's head poking inside.  
"Gojyo, wanna play Mahjongg?" The boy frowned as he was met by silence. "C'mon, we need another person. Sei's already waiting. It might be after mmidnight but the kitchen will cook you something if you get hungry." The small demon boy took Gojyo's hand and all but dragged him downstairs.  
He was met with watery brown eyes. Sei's eyes. He tilted his head slightly, as if asking what was wrong.  
"Kougaiji can't come. If he did, he'd die. But it hurts to be apart from him, you know?" Gojyo nodded.  
Each moment away from Hakkai was sheer torture. It felt as if his heart was constantly being shredded. He sat at the table and started to play Mahjongg, hoping desperately to lose himself, and the pain, in the ivory tiles.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
"Hakkai, love, wake up." The dark haired demon moaned Gojyo's name, forgetting where he was. "It's been two weeks now. You can't sleep, that long."  
"Gojyo........go 'way........feed Hakuryu for me......"  
"Silly demon. Gojyo isn't here."  
"N-nani...?" Hakkai's emerald eyes snapped open as a rough kiss was placed on his lips. He pushed the other demon away with a shout. "Get off me, Aki'en!"  
"But it's time for a little fun." The blue haired placed the chain of Hakkai's manacles on a hook, low enough for his feet to touch the floor but not so low as to provide leverage. He opened Hakkai's shirt, gazing at the expance of flesh before him. He licked his lips hungrily, as if anticipating a feast. Indeed, he was. The grey eyed man lifted a knife from the table just inside Hakkai's cell that the emerald eyed demon had failed to notice.  
Aki'en pressed himself to within an inch of Hakkai's suspended body. The other demon's eyes were wide with fear. Slowly, almost seductively, the demon drew the blade along Hakkai's suspended body. The graceful lines formed intracate, almost planned, patterns that dripped with blood. The red liquid pooled on the floor at Hakkai's feet, reflecting light from the torches up at the two demons.  
"How your blood excites me, dear Hakkai." the blade weilding demon moaned softly, eyes half closed.  
"Let me go...." pleaded the emerald eyed demon, voice harsh with pain. ".....please, let me go!"  
"I can't do that. You are mine, now and forever." Aki'en dropped the blade, pressing tightly against the bloody chest of Hakkai, brutally ravashing his lips. Hakkai's scream was muted as the blue haired demon took full advantage of the other's open mouth.  
Aki'en dropped his and Hakkai's pants, the fabric rustling as it fell into the thick pools of blood covering the floor. He turned the green eyed demon and shoved him against the wall. Without a care, Aki'en forced entrance into Hakkai's virgin body. Hakkai heard his screams echo throughout the cell, feeling himself tear as his captor pounded ruthlessly into him again and again.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
Gojyo glared, his thin face showing that he had stoped eating all together. Hakuryu was sleeping, wrapped around the red head's neck as he used to do with Hakkai. That thought made Gojyo's already aching heart wrench once more. This situation was eating him up from the inside out.  
"Gojyo, eat." Sei demanded, forcing a spring roll into his hands. "Now. You can't help Hakkai like this."  
Grudgingly, the halfdemon ate. He silently requested more and the Sanzo-iku happily complied. Twenty spring rolls, three bowls of rice, and seven helpings of beef, pork, and chicked (respectively) later the Sanzo- iku was happily playing Mahjongg.  
"Gojyo, I know you miss Hakkai. It was obvious you two loved each other, even if one was oblivious to the love of the other. I promise I will help get him back, even if it costs my life."  
"But what about you and Kougaiji?" asked Goku sadly, ignoring the whap from Sanzo's fan he kept hidden in Spandex Space. Gojyo nodded in agreement. Even though he was eating again, he still wasn't talking much.  
"He knows this. And he also knows that he can't stop me."  
"Thank you." whispered the red head. He drew Sei into a thankfull embrace.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
Hakkai had ling since stopped protesting. He accepted what was happening, not able to imagine it was Gojyo to lessen the emotional pain. But how he wanted his first to be Gojyo. And his last. And everything in between! The demon had learned to escape himself durring his torture sessions. Aki'en didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. As long as he had Hakkai's body, nothing bothered him.  
The green eyed demon lay in his cell, staring at the tally on his wall. He had lost track after five and a half weeks. Why hadn't Gojyo and minna rescued him yet? Had they been captured as well? Did any of them truely want him back? Had they forgotten about him?  
"Hakkai, my love, are you alright?" The emerald eyed demon cowered in a dark corner, arms wrapped around himself in protection of what he feared to happen. His blue haired, grey eyed captor chuckled lightly. "Come now. We won't do anything today. I've just come to feed you, to make sure you're healing well."  
"Go away......why are you doing this to me?"  
"You should know after three months, my dear. I love you."  
"....no....NO! If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me."  
"How cute. You still think you will be saved." The demon left, allowing Hakkai to eat his meal in peace and without fear.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
"Dammit Sei! Why haven't you found Hakkai yet!?!" shouted Gojyo, lifting the girl to eye-level by her collar.  
"Because there is a protective spell around his position. It's been blocking my scrying spells. That is why I haven't been able to find him yet."  
"Are we just wandering aimlessly, then?" he hissed viciously.  
"Nope. I'm tracking him through a really strange energy signature." Sei waited patiently while Gojyo swore like there was no tomorrow. "And I know it's that demon's. Kougaiji identified it for me. He can run, but he'll never be able to hide."  
"......."  
"You can put me down now." Sei paused in the middle of straightening her clothes. "He's coming."  
"Wrong. I'm already here." The mage whipped around, braid flying.  
"Aki'en!"  
"None other." The blue haired demon gazed at Sei, disire obvious. His eyes traveled up and down her body, inspecting the girl, woman rather, infront of him. "You look delicious....."  
"Stay away!" the girl warned.  
"But me Hakkai needs a companion for when we're not......busy." He grinned maliciously. Gojyo realized the meaning behind those words, a harsh wave of rage chrashing through him.  
"You did that to my 'Kai-chan..." Gojyo said, eyes hard as steel and voice cold as ice. "You shall pay dearly for that."  
"But I know he enjoyed it almost as much as I did." said the demon, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder as Sei does with her braid. "And, oh, how I enjoyed it!"  
".....bastard...."  
"Sorry. Didn't catch that."  
"BASTARD!!!!!" Gojyo lept at the smirking demon, only to stop midair. "Nani?"  
"Gojyo, no!" shouted the mage, her spell holding strong. "He's too powerful. You'll only get yourself killed!"  
"He. Hurt. My. Hakkai."  
"I know but, from what I've gathered from Kougaiji, he is one of the mosst powerful demons left alive."  
"But not as powerful as you!" growled the man. "You can take him out!"  
"Excuse me? I don't think you know who you're talking about. I *am* the most powerful demon alive."  
"No, you're not." drawled Sanzo, polishing his gun.  
"Right! Sei-chan is." put in Goku, enthusiastically.  
"'Sei-chan'? You mean this lovely piece of flesh here?"  
"Shut up already!" Sei cast a quick silencing spell on Aki'en, efectively stopping him from treating her like a piece of meat. "I only let Kougaiji disire me you chauvanistic pig!" She released Gojyo.  
"Just cast a spell to bind his powers."  
"It won't work. Kougaiji explained that mush to me. But I can cast every other type of spell on him."  
"Then turn him into a chicken."  
"No!"  
"Why not!?!"  
"Becausae he knows where Hakkai is."  
".......oh yeah......" Gojyo's heart wrenched once again at the thought of Hakkai.  
"So," the mage said, turning to the silent captor of Gojyo's green eyed koi. "Where is he?"  
"Screw that! Force him to take us!!!!"  
"Sa!" Sei's face lit up at this new suggestion. She grinned and released the spell on Aki'en's voice. She then conjured a collar and placed it 'round the demon's neck. "Take us to Hakkai."  
"No."  
"Kay then." Sei sent a wave of power through the leash, sending the demon to his knees in pain. "Now, take us to Hakkai."  
"Never! He is mine now." Gojyo punched the steel eyed demon in the face.  
"Take us to him. NOW." he growled dangerously.  
"Alright! Don't be such a hard ass. Then again....." The blue haired demon grinned suggestively at the red headded half demon. Gojyo chose to ignore this, punching him in the face again instead.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
"How much longer???" demanded Goku. "I'm hungry!!"  
"Shut up you stupid monkey!!!!" Sanzo roared, taking a fan from Spandex Space and whapping the boy with it.  
"He's got a point." said the mage. "How much further is it?"  
"Up your ass and around the corner" grumbled the imprisoned demon, Aki'en.  
"What?" hissed the girl.  
"It's right here." The blue haired demon muttered a spell and an opening formed in the cliffside in front of them.  
"Jeepu? Je-Je-Jeepu!!!" Hakuryu flew into the cave, the Sanzo-iku following closely behind.  
"Hakuryu!" Sei called, huffing. "We know you smell Hakkai, but still! SLOW DOWN!!!"  
The little dragon didn't slow down so Sei cast a tracer spell on him. She let a line of raw power flow behind them, marking their way incase a quick get-away was needed. They followed the trail of the demon, coming upon a cell. On the floor, huddled in a dark corner, was Hakkai. The demon's bare torso was covered in cuts and gashes, some of which were still bleeding. Gojyo went rigid at this site, completly losing it when Hakkai flinched away from their shadows.  
"YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAKKAI!?!" Sei didn't stop Gojyo as he fell on the blue haired demon, fists flying. He obviously intended to beat the demon into unconciousness, if not to death.  
  
Hakkai raised his emerald eyes to the door of his cell, confused as to why he wasn't already chained to the wall. Hakuryu, seeing this movement, flew through the bars and wrapped himself around the demon's neck.  
"Hakuryu!!" Green eyes filled with tears. The demon's gaze fell upon his friends, and Gojyo beating the shit out of Aki'en behind them."......Sei.....Sanzo....Goku..... Gojyo......"  
"Hakkai! We're going to get you out of there, okay? Just hang on."  
"Hai." The man watched, gently stroking his pet dragon, as Sei cast a spell and blew off the door.  
"Oh." Sei blinked suprisedly. "I guess it was just a normal lock."  
"Yes." Hakkai's gaze moved over to Gojyo, the red head stradleing a nearly unconcious Aki'en. He let a small smile form on his lips. Sei walked over and examined the manacles, the man waiting patiently now that he was being freed.  
"A chi binding spell? How not original." The girl placed her hands on the manacles, closed her eyes, and mumbled a phrase. Hakkai watched as the metal around his wrists glowed a faint blue and fell off. Emerald eyes locked with amber ones, convaying a huge sense of gratitude. The man stood up, swaying slightly, and walked over to Gojyo.  
"Sa....I think you knocked him out Gojyo." The half demon stopped pounding Aki'en into oblivion and looked behind himself, eyes wide.  
"Ha.....kkai...."  
"Hai." The emerald eyed demon's smile was enough to make Gojyo forget about everyone, and everything, else.  
"Hakkai!" The red head jumped up and pulled his love into an embrace, not noticing his shredded and bleeding hands. "My God......I'm so gald we found you." Hakkai wrapped his arms around his love's waist, both oblivious to the blue haired demon standing behind them.  
"IIe.....Hakkai is mine! No-one else can have him!!" Aki'en sent a ball of chi flying at Gojyo.  
"No!" Sei jumped into the way, taking the blast ment to kill the red head. She clutched her profusely bleeding side, glaring at the demon. "Shi- ne."  
Sanzo watched in silght amazement as Sei threw what looked to be a ball of lightning at the demon. Not so much as a strand of hair was left.  
"Sei-chan!" Goku rushed to help his close friend, supporting her so that she could still stand.  
"I still have to heal those two." The two demons let each other go, standing infront of the girl.  
"But Sei, you were injured!" protested Goku, motioning Sanzo to help him support the girl.  
"For us you were injured. That is more than enough." said Hakkai, blood still trailing down his torso.  
"And you gave me back Hakkai. We should heal you, not vice versa."  
"Iie! Kougaiji can heal me. You don't have the power to. He cast a spell along with the attack. My wound will continue to bleed and won't heal 'till it's lifted. I can't do it my self." She smiled happily. "But I can heal you two."  
"Demo-"  
"But nothing. Now get over here!" Both men walked to her, Gojyo pushing Hakkai foreward.  
"Him first." Sei nodded and raised her hands to within an inch of the man's chest. Hakkai barely suppressed the urge to flinch away. The mage closed her eyes and he soon felt a gentle warmth spread throughout his body, banishing the pain of his injuries. Sei withdrew her hands a few minutes later, not even a scar remaining on the demon's chest. Gojyo held out his hands and Sei did the same to his knucles. If Sanzo and Goku hadn't been supporting her, the girl would have colapsed on the spot. As it was, Sanzo had to carry the unconcious and bleeding girl.  
"Gojyo..." Hakkai pulled the half demon aside, letting the two remaining men, or boys in Goku's case, tend to the unconcious mage. "While I was captured, I realized something."  
"What?"  
"I can't stand being without you. What that demon did to me........Gojyo, I wanted that to be you. I wouldn't care if it hurt! As long as you were happy."  
"Hakkai..." The red head pulled the emerald eyed demon into a tight embrace. "I love you. And I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever!"  
"Oh, Gojyo......I love you so much. The only way I could endure this was with the thought of you coming to rescue me."  
"I will never let another bastard like Aki'en take you from me." Gojyo smirked slightly. "Ne, 'Kai?"  
"Sa?"  
"Wanna try out *my* big top?"  
"A...a...aa!" Hakkai's cheeks turned bright red. "Sa....I'm....scared.....Gojyo. I'm sorry."  
"Of course you're scared! After what that damn bastard did to you, I'd be scared as hell if you weren't."  
"Oh Gojyo...." The half demon tilted his green eyed love's face up, towards him. He lowered his head, gently placing his lips on the other's in a soft kiss.  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
"Sei-chaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Goku slammed the door shut, leaning against it with eyes wide in fear.  
"What is it Goku?" Hakkai asked, Gojyo's arm 'round his waist and Hakuryu 'round his neck.  
"......Sei....Kougaiji.....panting.....moaning......pounding......."  
"That's why you knock first." chided Sanzo, doing just that.  
"Come in!" The Sanzo-iku entered, noting that while Sei was dressed, Kougaiji was still in the process there of.  
"Sei-chan......Gomen nasai!"  
"It's okay Goku. Gojyo, Hakkai, you two okay?"  
"I'm still trying to cope with what happened." Hakkai said, a light smile on his face as Hakuryu flew to Sei's shoulder. "But Gojyo said he'd wait forever, if that's how long it takes."  
"Because that's how long we're going to be together." Gojyo said, lighting a cigarette.  
"Forever."  
  
~Owari~  
  
¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
  
Hoped you liked it! Sorry if it sucked. Feedback would be much appreciated. I'd use it to work on a better fic for next year. Joyeux Noel et Bon Neuveaux Ane! (sorry bout the lack of accents but I can't figgure that out on my computer.) ^______________________________________^ 


End file.
